Fluid discharging guns having movable piston rods and a fluid containing chamber have long been known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 1,031,526--N. H. Cloud, Jr. --July 2, 1912. Also the operation of such guns in multiple modes is known as evidenced by U.S. Pat. No. 1,394,456--J. Wanat--Oct. 18, 1921, which discloses a combination pop gun, water gun and whistle attained by changeable outlet port structure.
However, it is an objective of this invention to produce a versatile toy water gun having various modes of operation as a water gun, which structure and versatility the prior art does not teach.